mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Modern World, January 1, 2016 (Map Game)
The Modern World, January 1, 2016 begins on January 1, 2016. You can play as any country in the Global Firepower list (http://www.globalfirepower.com), this is for a quick and easy way to find military strength. You can only used that source for military power. For economic, political and any other information, go to the CIA World Factbook (https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/). For military units and missile designs go to Wikipedia (https://www.wikipedia.org/). The only military units you are allow to use is those in your current army or you are designing. You can do just anything you like, as long as a real world government can do the same thing. For example, while China can't make small artificial islands at roughly a kilometer long, it can make an island the size of Texas in the middle of the ocean. However China can; make and join alliances, attend meetings, raise taxes, change government type, build military units, research reasonable techs and designs, invade and annex other nations, do a nuclear strike (although there will international and national outrage if they are the first one and if them or there allies wasn't attack, or on a nation who has not fire nukes yet), crush rebellions, adopt a state religion, nationalize parts of the economy, banned other parties, sign agreements (Such as a no cutting down trees act), do embargoes and much more (Remember what I said at the top of the paragraph). You have to use real world names, for example if you play as Russia your leader's name is Vladimir Putin until he loses power. Please look at treaties that have been signed; such as NATO; who treaty states if one nation is attacked, it is seen as war to all NATO nations. Vassals also must do what the country in charge wants it do. This will be done in a calendar-like fashion. Here is an example between 2 countries (Greece and the USA); Since Greece joined first, it goes first; January 1, 2016; The president of Greece promises great stability and to fix the economy this year. January 18, 2016; Stability is brought upon Greece. For the sake of time; We fast forward to December 28, 2016; Greece asks for the M1A1 Abrams from the United States of America. Ok, now it is the USA turn; January 4, 2016; The President goes to Ukraine to improve relations between the two countries. December 29, 2016; The offer from Greece is accepted in exchange for 100$ Million. Greece accepts. Then it is Greece's turn. If a nation joins midway through the game, for example in 2022, it joins an starts in the beginning of the year and plays until it is annexed or loses power in any way (except death of the leader). When peace treaties signed, everybody must be there to see it; A war between the USA vs China and Russia can't result in Russia annexing all of America without sending a single troop. Once the year reaches 2050, you are allow to colonize the moon, in 2100 allow to colonize Mars. When the year is 2200, colonizing of the Solar System is allowed, 2500 allow to colonized local stars and there systems, 3000 allows colonization of the Orion belt, 5000 allows colonization of the galaxy and 10000 allows the colonization of the local galaxies and in the year 50000 allows the colonization of the universe. There must 2 players to start and you use bullet points for your actions. Your turn can not start into the next year until everybody has finished there turn. If the next nation doesn't respond within 24 real hours, it goes to the next nation turn. I am the only moderator and have the highest authority in the map game. Please do not go into debates. If there is a debate regarding the map game tell me in the talk section. Now you know the rules. Note: If war breaks out between nations that not AI; Remember that your wars would be at the same time. I will also be informing on events. I will also do the diplomatic offers an agreements of foreign nations that are AI. Does include you doing diplomatic offers between AI and you. I will also be the UN. Make sure you have good casus belli, as UN intervention can happen against your country in a war with no good reason, such as conquest or to unite a religion under one nation. Conquering disputed territories Casus bellis are more likely. Attacking countries damages reputation depending on your casus belli. If your a UN Permanent Member (China, USA, Russia, France and the UK) you can veto any war and stop UN intervention, even if everyone else votes for UN intervention. If your a Non-permanent member, your vote must have a majority unless it is veto by a permanent member. You stay as member until the following dates. Here are the non-permanent members link: http://www.un.org/en/sc/members/ Good diplomatic relations are less likely for nations to vote against in the security council. Map Nations Type your nation and your username here; * Nation-Republic of India ; Leader- Narendra Modi ; User Dev271 * Nation- Commonwealth of Australia: Leader- Malcom Turnbull : I would've been South Africa if it wasn't so corrupt and on the brink of civil war * Nation- Islamic Republic of Pakistan: Leader-Mamnoon Hussain- bibleboyd316 * Nation- Republic of Kenya: Uhuru Kenyatta- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 00:17, October 25, 2016 (UTC) 2016 *'January 2016 (India)'- India finalizes many defense deals. Pathchankot Air Base is attacked. India carries out cross border raids and heavy shelling of Pakistani settlements. India carries out massive police, administrative and medical reforms. The reservation system is completely removed. *'UN Pact'- In the light of the Pathankot attacks and the subsequent Indian retaliation the UN has called for a non-aggression pact between India and Pakistan which will expire on January 8, 2021 The Agreement also India will help Pakistan get rid of terrorist in Northwestern Pakistan. India will agree but it is to be made clear that the pact will be declared null and void if there is any ceasefire violation or Pakistan sponsored terrorist attack. *'January 2016 (Pakistan)- '''We sign the non aggression pact despite the attacks we have no plans of going to war with India anytime soon but we do ask India to helps us with a bombing campaign in northwest Pakistan which is fill with terrorist, we make a day of mourning for the ones killed in the attack, we plan of boosting our economy by placing 5 new oil rigs out in the Arabian sea, for this new anti terror campaign we plan to buy 4 Tu-22M bombers form Russia and 6 MQ-1C Gray Eagle drone from the USA, we also start building all new public housing each 10 stories tall 5,000 will be built by 2018. *Chinese Offer (April 7, 2016): China would like to have a base in Islamabad and Karachi, in exchange for a base in Haikou and Yantai. *United Nations would like you to donate 65$ Million. *'February 2016 (India)'- The Indian Railways is privatized. The Viraat is decommissioned. India plans to commission the Vikrant (new) in January 2017. The INS Arihant is commissioned. India plans to acquire ~2000 T14 Armata next gen tanks from Russia b/w 2016-2019. India would like a permanent security council seat. *United Nations have the following offer: You get a seat until the year 2125, which does not veto powers, work towards better relations with Pakistan and have a formal apology by your leader to the 3,176 innocent killed Pakistanis on national television by May. We would like you to also donate 65$ Million to the UN, which is a decision. *'March 2016 (Kenya)-''' We start a literacy campaigns in Mombasa and Nairobi. We upgrade our airport radar units. We tighten security on our border with Somalia. *The United Nations offers 65$ Million in your literacy campaigns. *'Kenya: '''We agree. *'March 17, 2016 (United Nations) The United Nations has announced the Anti-discrimination Laws Treaty, which protects the citizens of countries who sign the treaty against discrimination of political views, culture, religion, physical and mental disabilities, gender, race and ethnicity, age, wealth, weight and height. This would protect economic, political and social aspects of life. Any country can sign the agreement, however, you can not leave the agreement unless a countrywide poll has a vote over 50.1% against the Anti-discrimination Laws Treaty. Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Finland, Iceland, Germany, France, Switzerland, Canada, Japan, New Zealand, Czech Republic, Slovenia, Austria, Estonia and South Korea has already signed the Anti-discrimination Laws Treaty. There is no expiration date. *'''March (Australia)- With the rise of China and possible war still in India and Pakistan and the rise of ISIS. Australia decided to honor the ANZUS treaty and in Parliament on the Australian Broadcasting System (ABC), the Prime Minister announces a pro-US stance against Chinese aggression. However with the rise of ISIS we declare anyone with ties to radical Islamic groups, a terrorist and seek to track down these treacherous Aussies. This however destroys relations with Indonesia and they have recalled their ambassador from Canberra. Malaysia is also disgusted despite being a member of the Commonwealth and we assure Malaysia that we could work together. We also start buying arms from both America and Israel, we also seek to improve our relations with Israel as ANZAC troops did help in liberating Palestine and Australia was 1/4 commonwealth nations to recognize the nation-state of the Jewish people. Category:Map Games Category:Modern Map Games Category:Modern era Map Games